plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pea-nut
Może chodziło ci o Pea-Nuta z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Pea-nut jest defensywną i ofensywną rośliną premium w grze Plants vs. Zombies 2. Została dodana 22 czerwca 2014 roku i można ją nabyć za 100 klejnotów. Pea-nut jest kombinacją Peashootera oraz Wall-nuta: strzela on w zombie groszkami zadającymi normalne obrażenia oraz zatrzymuje ich za pomocą swej skorupy. Jeśli Pea-nut otrzyma zbyt dużo obrażeń, jego skorupa ulega degradacji i szybkość strzelania spada o połowę (co nie występuje w chińskiej wersji), ponieważ obie głowy strzelają na przemian. Etymologia Pea-nut jest wzorowany na istniejącym w życiu orzechu ziemnym znanym także jako fistaszek. Jego nazwa jest połączona z jego umiejętnościami: Pea - nawiązuje do umiejętności strzelania groszkiem, Nut - nawiązuje do umiejętności obrony. Opis w Almanacu Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Mediocre Pea-nuts can shoot peas and block zombies. Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt Słońc: 150 Obrażenia: Normalne Wytrzymałość: Wysoka Odnawianie: Przeciętne Pea-nuty strzelają groszkiem i blokują zombie. Pea-nut wie, że niektórzy ludzie czują niechęć do niego. On próbuje być wrażliwy na ich problemy i dać im przestrzeń, której potrzebują. Nadal nie może pomóc, ale tęskni za starymi, dobrymi czasami - kiedy on był popularnym orzechem w okolicy. Ulepszenia Plant Food Gdy Pea-nutowi damy Plant Food, to zareaguje podobne jak Peashooter i Wall-nut. Najpierw wystrzeli 60 groszków, odnowi życie oraz dostanie metalowy hełm wikinga absorbujący 80 ugryzień albo uderzenie Gargantuara. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Pea-nut otrzymuje dodatkowy pancerz, zwiększając zdrowie jeszcze bardziej. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Pea-nut jest specjalną rośliną ofensywno-defensywną, wykonującą takie same czynności jak Peashooter i Wall-nut: strzelanie groszków i blokowanie zombie. Pomimo tego, że średnio wolno się odnawia i kosztuje 150 słońca, jest wyśmienitym wyborem dla gracza, który chciałby mieć ofensywę i defensywę w jednej roślinie. Pea-nut ma duże korzyści z jego odnawiania, jak na roślinę defensywną, pozwalając graczowi łatwiej ustawić linię defensywną. Dzięki jego dużemu życiu, Pea-nut jest użyteczny przeciw chmarom zombie, lądujących często w głębie naszej defensywy, także Impom wystrzelonym przez Imp Cannon i Gargantuary. Torchwood jest zalecany do użycia z Pea-nutem, gdyż może wzmocnić ofensywę Pea-nuta oraz jego efekt Plant Fooda. Galeria Ciekawostki *Przed aktualizacją 3.2, Pea-nut mógł przyjąć 40 ugryzień, zmieniając wygląd przy 10-tym, 20-tym i 30-tym ugryzieniu. *Przed wersją 2.8, Wall-nut First Aid nie działał na Pea-nuta przy drugiej deformacji. *W Chińskiej wersji, groszkowe pociski zostały podmienione na fistaszki, wraz z sprite'm oraz animacją. Fistaszki zachowują się prawie tak samo jak groszki i mogą być podpalone przez Torchwooda, jednak nie są odbijane przez Jester Zombie oraz Zombie z Młotem. *Pea-nut został udostępniony za darmo w Dark Ages - Noc 13, 18 oraz 20. *Prędkość strzelania Pea-nuta zostaje skrócona o połowę przy drugiej deforamcji. To czyni go oraz Drzewo bananowe jedynymi roślinami, które słabną po otrzymaniu odpowiedniej ilości obrażeń. Zobacz też *Wall-nut *Peashooter *Repeater *Red Stinger *Groszek en:Pea-nut Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Rośliny defensywne Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny z rodziny Reinforce-mint Kategoria:Rośliny Premium za gemy